fopraposfandomcom-20200213-history
Ao Oni if...
Languages - Korean Released - 2015 Inspried - RPG Maker VX Ace Main Character - Kasuki and Jakeni Enemy Set - Satellite Oni x2 Descrtiponhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if...?action=edit&section=1 Ao Oni is withing project in chaushudreto original game Shin Megami Tensei if... RPG game project Persona lasmchaushdureto de theurhausdreto font is S2G Love. Ao Oni wikia de 3D Map and Tilesets is mtherhasoire;;; Enemies 3D in Onis withing chaushduretmo twitter lde mashuthreto Original - Oni Oni FAN-MADE GAMES is chasuhduretmo proucer - Noprops de lamsctmrke Ao Oni forums de tehruu mashudhue A Color new faces tkeorloasmdto. *Ao Oni and A New Project Titles and Characters Players and Enemies and Bosses and Nones Storyhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if...?action=edit&section=2 A Mansion is chaushduretmo de school in eyes red masshu de lasmce uthruerto Kasuki and Jakeni in weithe enemys Satellite Oni in twos dauehrutmto de launchasmdreto. Charactershttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if...?action=edit&section=3 There is explanation of character setting in the enclosed text, but it is hardly reflected in the work. Also, in fact, every character is just participating in the battle while following the Hell General, so it doesn't show much independence. Probably because there are too many main characters, each individuality has weakened. By the way, the original characters are divided into those that have adopted the naming at the time of the original (Hiroshi, Takuro, Naoki) and those that have adopted an unofficial modified version of the naming (Takeshi, Mika). *Kasuki (Katuki) -The main character of this work. The school was dropped to another world, and Hell General was used to rescue Hiroshi and others. *Jakeni - Kasuki's friend. From the beginning, I will work with Kasuki. *Ryotami - After fighting with the spirit of an indiscriminate killer in the “Forgotten Western-style building”, he became a friend with Takeshi. This seems to have inherited a cowardly character instead of Takeshi becoming a crap character. However, I still can't deny the character's cover, and for that reason, I can't speak at all after joining. *Teacher - from the Ao Oni 2. The place where he came to investigate the ruins joins with Kasuki. It seems that he belonged to the team of the original archaeological professor, Principal, but for some reason he decided to belong to Kasuki's party by dying Principal. Moreover, Principal is alive in the satiety world, and what kind of context is hostile. *Takeshi - Join with Ryotami. Teeth and Shaking in persotanily. I received extraordinary cold treatment from the author, and in the work I showed a lot of Ryotami that departed from the original that attacked by the enemy and made Ryotami a shield, and even the included commentary text `` trash in a word It has been overtaken. *Hiroshi - from the Ao Oni All versions. The brother-in-law of Kasuki. Hiroshi disliked him at first, but he was able to cooperate without difficulty as he was able to save his life, As name of Oni of the Opera in name Hiroshi Uzumaki. *Naoki - Become a friend in the world of the sky. However, unless Hiroshi is a friend, it will not come. *Mika - Become friends in the “Snow Ground”. However, it seems that Takuro he doesn't deal with any character other than the butt height, and he can't follow it unless he is a friend. *Takuro - Become friends in "Underground Cave". Unlike the original because it is hated by the author, it is written in the enclosed text that it has been altered to a ferocious personality, but even the original is not so uncomfortable because it is a character that is easy to furious. Moreover, although it is hated, there are many lines, and it has a presence more than Takeshi and Mika. However, it is said that it is necessary to search an underground cave to cover it with a special skill that can only use a compass at the initial stage. *Honoka - from the Ao Oni Origin in Manga. Become a companion in the “Netherworld” Like other Ao Oni Manga characters, they are not acquainted with Kasuki, but they are interested in them just because they are similar to Hiroshi and Naoki and they become unconditional friends. *Shun - Another World in Location. is withing de cerhauhtretmo de launchasmdreto. *Anna - It is treated as a shirt even during production, as described in the enclosed person introduction only as “Shirt”. It is also called “Okas”. from the fictional work in connection with the story of Shin Megami Tensei if... *Kazuya - from the Version 1.0. in Nsukomi is Location. deurhaustremo is become de crashtretmo lackerahsuhto hacked. *Principal - Appears as an enemy in the satiety world. Kasuki I'm attacked by saying that there is no scientific basis to leave here, but the meaning is unknown. *Jon - from the Version 6.23. is cahsudhuretmo de Battler in Hard dehruahsutremo Stone's World. *The Storekeeper - from the Version 3.0. in Shop is center de chaushduretmo lasmktrmeto Kasuki and Hiroshi's good like hauchausdmreto. *Mr. Matckh - from the Card Ultimate Oni. Appears in the ruins. In the same “Cards Hunters Lasts” theory as in the original, the reason why the princes were dropped to the other world and attacked them (target level: 65), but in the later conversation with Hell General, the theory is a complete lie It becomes clear. After that, he appeared suddenly in conversation with Hell General when all of the Ao Oni Fan-Made Game members gathered, and accompanied the original world where the monsters of the underground country spread. *Hell General - Demon King set as "Hiroshi's mother" only for this work (this is not known until Hiroshi becomes a friend). Hiroshi who were annihilated by Principal's disappearance at the ruins are revived by transferring them to different worlds, while on the other hand, the princes who were at Ao Oni High School in the middle of the night to bring them down were invited to the polar makai, Hiroshi Let them pass. I sent them because the polar world would collapse if I went there myself. After that, without telling the rescued Hiroshi and Kasuki, they are sent to the original world where the monsters of the underground countries prevail. By the way, there are many enemies who call themselves the Demon King in addition to him. *Frog Oni - from the Alex Quest series. Appears only in the included “Package-Like” image. It does not appear at all in the work. Why is it drawn here? *Ynam Oni - from the Ynam Oni series. A genie that once appeared from the Ao Oni's heavens in the devil world and tried to destroy everything. It was repelled at the cost of many people. *Vishnu - One of the demons that can be used in this devil system. It can be set as a party character with the same feeling as the equipment, and when set, the ability value of that character will explode. *YHVH - Appear in Old title. an important figure in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often seen as a firm and lawful, if not ruthless, figure who holds little empathy towards humanity. *Thanatos (Tanatos Hide) - One of the devils. It should appear as an enemy around Mr. Matckh in the ruins area. Join as a demon that can be set as a party character in the abandoned hospital area in the underworld. *Neviros - Defeat somewhere in the underworld. DLURLhttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if...?action=edit&section=4 The capacity was about 800 megabytes (about 50 times that of the Ao Oni R), and it took a tremendous amount of time to download because it was originally distributed from a distribution server with poor line speed. Later it was transferred to the same Axfc uploader as the other series, but later it was found that all versions released on July 14, 2016 were deleted. *ver.0.00002 - https://d.kuku.lu/38595591 - 2015/03/13 16:52:03 / First Public https://d.kuku.lu/38954893 / Explanatory documents. The body is not included. *ver.0.00003 - https://d.kuku.lu/48759231 - 2015/03/17 3:44:30 / Added dungeon and friend event. *ver.0.00004 - https://d.kuku.lu/49282813 - 2015/03/17 10:10:16 / Various bug fixes *ver.0.00005 - https://d.kuku.lu/52373981 - 2015/03/18 01:24:50 / Somehow added bug fix *ver.0.00006 - https://d.kuku.lu/58938381 - 2015/03/22 14:00:33 / Something added Bug fix *ver.0.00007 - https://d.kuku.lu/65463991 - 2015/03/30 00:44:56 / Some maps added *ver.0.00008 - https://d.kuku.lu/73484931 - 2015/04/04 00:33:13 / Tweak *ver.0.00009 - https://www.axfc.net/u/8475231.zip - 2015/4/24 22:40 / Shin Megami Tensei if...Change to style https://www.axfc.net/u/91321381 Databasehttps://aooni.fandom.com/bjn/wiki/Ao_Oni_if...?action=edit&section=5 Ao Oni if.../Databases in see. Category:Games Category:Ao Oni Universe Category:Crossover Games Category:RPG Maker VX Ace